This invention relates to a mailing apparatus, and more particularly to an automatic mailing apparatus in which a letter to be mailed is automatically transferred, weighed, stamped and sorted.
Recently, the amount of mail which must be processed by post offices is increasing rapidly in direct relation to the rate of population growth. It is therefore difficult for a district post office to increase mailing services to accommodate the ever-growing demands that the public makes on the postal system. Because post offices now must handle more postal matters than ever before, much more time is required for common mailing procedures such as weighing, stamping and sorting letters. Moreover, most post offices are only open for business during the day, thus inconveniencing those persons wishing to post registered letters or international letters etc., at times not coinciding with standard business hours.